Of Love and Lust
by smurff
Summary: It's five years after Hogwarts, and it's movie night. HD Established relationship. MM


A/N: Alright so my first one shot, it's a birthday present to myself haha. Tell me what you think!! I figured I wasn't giving any smut in love is just a game so this should tide people over, for at least a bit.

OLALOLALOLALOLAL

Draco yawned and turned off the television.

"You know, that really wasn't the best film I've ever seen."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, it's a classic."

"Who names their movie the Sawshamk Redemption anyway?"

"Shawshank."

"Yes, whatever. It was completely unbelievable though. He could not dig a hole for that long and have no one find out."

"Okay Draco", Harry said figuring it was easier to not fight him on it. He instead turned around and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

As he pulled away, Draco stopped him, grabbing his neck and pulling him down for a real kiss.

Their tongues met in a familiar motion, sliding together. Draco, suddenly not tired anymore shoved the blanket they had covering them to the floor and laid down on the couch, pulling Harry on top of him.

Five years ago, Harry reflected, he could have laughed in your face for merely suggesting that they might end up in this position together. They were, at the moment, four years out of Hogwarts, living together in an average sized flat in West London. It was an average night for them, cuddling down in front of the telly after having eaten spaghetti and salad.

Returning his attention to Draco, he slid his hands down the blonde's well muscled torso, tweaking his nipples as he went, and slipped his hands under the pajama bottoms. Resting his hands innocently on his hips while at the same time hinting at more, made Draco whine with need.

"Harry, please…" He arched up towards his lover.

Seeing Draco so wanton made Harry harden further. Not quite ready to give in however, Harry moved down his body and took Draco's pajama pants with him, quickly shedding his own so Draco didn't feel vulnerable in his now naked state.

Harry moved his way back up, kissing and licking every couple of inches. He made sure to rub their erections together on the way, and hovered his mouth over Draco's.

"You know, we should do something about this problem of yours."

"Yes," he breathed out, lips tickling Harry, "let's do something about it."

"What would you like me to do Draco?"

Draco's breathing quickened, knowing Harry would do just about anything he asked.

"Suck me Harry, please?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Harry once again, lowered himself down Draco's body until he was facing Draco's magnificently hard, pink cock.

He took it gently in his hand and licked at the slit, tasting the precum that lay there already. He looked up at Draco who was staring dazedly down at him.

"Please Harry."

It wasn't often that Draco would resort to begging so Harry finally took pity on him, and closed his mouth around his swollen head.

Draco lost the ability – or will, to keep his head up and let it fall down, hitting the armrest on the way, but he didn't feel it. All he was aware of were Harry's soft lips encircling his cock, and his wet, spongy tongue drawing lines and massaging his shaft.

As Harry began to take him deeper, he made the hard decision to stop him.

"I'm too close. I don't want to finish that way." He told Harry at the questioning look.

Harry nodded, understanding and went back to his task, licking his cock a bit before traveling lower.

He took each of his balls into his mouth for a moment then licked a line straight down to his pucker.

Draco whimpered above him and he took it as a sign of encouragement. Rimming was something Harry had only recently discovered from watching porn. To be honest, he had never even thought about it until he had seen the male stars performing it. He was glad Draco seemed to like it.

He flicked his tongue over the hole a couple times and Draco started wriggling. It was only when Harry actually stuck his tongue into it that Draco gasped and choked, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Seeing Draco like this, Harry groaned and used his hand to stroke Draco's cock, and his free hand went to his own.

He continued in this activity for as long as he could until his tongue and jaw were aching too much for him to keep going. Draco's hole was loose by this time so when he summoned the lube, he forwent one finger and edged two fingers in instead.

Draco was humping himself down on the fingers, trying to fill himself more fully. Harry was already near the edge, being so turned on by this side of Draco that he only saw at the height of ecstasy that when Draco said, "Fuck me Harry. I can't wait any more." Harry did as he asked.

He squirted out some of the lube onto his hand and lathered it onto his cock.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked, worried about hurting Draco.

Draco nodded frantically and Harry pushed in, in one slow motion.

Once he was fully seated, he took a moment, as he always did, to appreciate Draco. He was connected in the most physically intimate way with the man he loved. It was here and only here, that he was truly happy.

Only when Draco started pushing back impatiently did Harry pull back and thrust back in. He developed a steady rhythm, one of love-making rather than fucking. That was for later. He wanted Draco to know just how much he meant to him – not that he didn't tell him often enough anyway.

He was gently stroking his thigh, mumbling endearments and he looked down at Draco.

He looked so incredibly blissful that Harry's heart sang.

Harry lowered Draco's legs so they were around his body, and leaned down. Their chests were brushing up against each other with each thrust and Draco's cock was being deliciously rubbed on Harry's torso.

Harry brought his head down for a passion filled kiss. He couldn't get enough of Draco. He was with him in every possible way and he still wanted more.

Harry could tell Draco was getting close so he sped up his thrusting, feeling his own sac tighten, and fondled Draco roughly.

Just as Draco was pushed over the edge, he cried "Oh Merlin, Harry!"

Seeing Draco's face in the throws of pleasure and feeling his come coat his fingers provoked Harry's own climax.

He fell on Draco, feeling his softening cock slip out of him, and the sticky come between them molding to their bodies.

"I love you so much." Came Draco's often heard admission.

Harry smiled at him. "I love you too. I can't believe five years today. I'm glad this is how we spent our anniversary. Big events are too much work. This is perfect." He hugged him tighter.

"I completely agree." He gave him a soft, loving peck on the lips.

OLALOLALOLALOLAL

Well, there you have it. Smut. And a lemon. :D Review, you know you want to.


End file.
